crosseddestiniesfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Gods and Deities
This is a list of the gods, goddesses, and deities of the CrosseDestinieS ''world. Avatars The '''Avatars ('アバター Abatā)''' are the highest-ranking officials in the world of magic, the Avatars are a group of superior beings who live between life and death. They are known to other as the "Kings of Legends" and have lived over a million years. Their duty is to watch over humans and creatures alike, making sure the balance between them is right. If something is amiss, they correct it- through force. There are 10 Avatars in all, each named after a color in Latin and wear colored robes that correspond with their name. It is said even the Creators over-power them, and are seen as their enemy; this resulted in the extinction of Creators. Byrrus '''Byrrus (ビルス Birusu) '''is the head of the Avatars. He wears red-colored robes, a ruby necklace, and red hair. He can control fire. Auran '''Auran (オーラン Ooran) '''is the second-in-command of the Avatars. He wears orange-colored robes, a citrine ring, and orange hair. He can control wind. Luteus '''Luteus (ルテウス Ruteusu) '''is the strategical genius of the Avatars. She wears yellow-colored robes, an amber earring, and has blonde hair. she can control lightning. Viridis '''Viridis (ビリディス Biridisu)''' is the magic expert of the Avatars. He wears green-colored robes, a jade bangle, and has green hair. He can control plants. Caeru '''Caeru (カエル Kaeru)''' is the medical expert of the Avatars. He wears blue-colored robes, a sapphire headband, and has blue hair. He can conrol water. Indicum '''Indicum (インディカム Indikamu)''' is the weapons expert of the Avatars. She wears indigo-colored robes, a spinel hairpin, and has indigo hair. She can control ice. Viola '''Viola (ヴィオラ Viora) '''is the potion expert of the Avatars. He wears purple-colored robes, an amethyst bracelet, and has purple hair. He can control mist and clouds. Albus '''Albus (アルブス Arubusu) '''is the Light Arts expert of the Avatars. He wears white-colored robes, a pearl armlet, and has white hair. He can control light. Ater '''Ater (アテル Ateru) '''is the Dark Arts expert of the Avatars. She wears black-colored robes, a onyx choker, and has black hair. She can control shadows. Canen '''Canen (カネン Kanen) '''is the craft expert of the Avatars. He wears gray-colored robes, a flourite anklet, and has gray hair. He can control metal. Gods Mihilo '''Mihilo (ミヒロ Mihiro) '''is the progenitor god of the universe. He created the world when he began feeling lonely. From his own body and spirit, Mihilo created the universe in pairs; earth and sky, light and dark, etc. He also created various gods, goddesses, and deities to guide humans and other magical creatures. He put himself into a deep sleep to maintain the world's existence. He left it to his two "children," Eos and Chaos. Eos '''Eos (エオス Eosu) 'is the "daughter" of Mihilo, and the twin sister of Chaos. She was the goddess of light, the sun, and morning. She was seen in stories as a compassionate woman who showed her love for all life through granting miracles for the unfortunate. During the Legendary War, Eos chose a champion, the Savior, to defeat her brother's final form, a demonic dragon. She transformed herself into a sacred sword to be used against the dragon, but Eos died. In the aftermath, Mihilo sealed her soul away in a dimension called Arx as punishment for fighting with her brother Chaos. She is then tasked by Mihilo to choose more Saviors when more Legendary Wars appear until the end of time. Eos chose the 'Sakura Family, the ruling family of Neo Terra, as her potential Saviors. She is known to wear white-laced robes. Chaos Chaos (カオス Kaosu''') '''is the "son" of Mihilo, and the twin brother of Eos. He was the god of shadows, the moon, and night. He was known in stories as a misunderstood god who was stereotyped as an evil god, but was actually very compassionate and loved humans, equally as his sister did. Before the Legendary War, Chaos began developing romantic feelings for Eos, but knew if the line between light and dark was crossed, it would cause the world to end. But the result of keeping his feelings bottled-up caused his power to go out of control. Chaos then ralized his actions, and chose a champion, a Sacrifice, to embody all the bad in the world, take it into himself, and have it die with it when defeated by the Savior. He died in the end. In the aftermath, Mihilo sealed his soul away in a dimension called Gurges as punishment for fighting with Eos. He is then tasked by Mihilo to choose more Sacrifices when more Legendary Wars appear until the end of time. He is known to wear black robes.